The LCD (liquid crystal display) is an electrical element that applies to a display device electrical/optical properties of liquid crystal having intermediate physical properties between a solid and a liquid, and displays an image by controlling the amount of light transmitting the liquid crystal.
That is, the LCD is an electrical element that uses a change in transmissivity of the liquid crystal responsive to an applied voltage and changes various electrical information generated by various devices to visual information and transmits the visual information in visual images.
Since the LCD is not a self-illuminating display device, the LCD essentially requires light from an exterior source to display the images. In order to supply the light to the LCD, the LCD includes a BLU (backlight unit) disposed at a rear surface of the LCD as a light source. The BLU is a composite body including a power source circuit for driving the light source and other accessories providing an even plane light source.
The BLU is mounted with a light source such as an LED (light emitting diode) and a PCB (printed circuit board) largely employs a metal material for sustaining heat radiated from a light source element. However, if the heat generated by the light source element is not properly dissipated, there is a risk of the light source element being broken and shortened in life.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a heat-radiating PCB 10 and a bracket 40 mounted at a chassis 50 which is lightguide path of a backlight unit.
Referring to FIG. 1, the bracket 40 for fixing the heat-radiating PCB 10 to the chassis 50 is separately prepared, and bonded using TIM (thermal interface material 20). That is, the heat-radiating PCB and the bracket are bonded to the chassis used as a lightguide path using the TIM 20.
However, in a case the heat-radiating PCB 10 and the bracket 40 are separately manufactured and bonded using the TIM 20, there is a disadvantage of the degraded Heat Transfer Coefficient (Ratio) caused by the TIM 20 to decrease the heat-radiating effect. There is another disadvantage in that adhesion problem between the heat-radiating PCB 10 and the bracket 50 occurs to create a decreased quality.